


Teeth

by mystery_notebook



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystery_notebook/pseuds/mystery_notebook
Summary: mae and beatrice fuuuuuuck.also, i write two fanfics in one day. which is, uh.... new, for me. it's also my first F/F smut fic, so that's nice. i'd post a disclaimer about not being a furry, but let's face it, i'm probably a furry. also this story's probably not that great because I've only read over it like.... twice, so Have Fun and also I'm Sorry





	

“Can I feel your teeth?”

Beatrice looks at Mae like she’s just asked to take a bite out of her. “Fucking what?”

The two have been watching some crime show on late-night TV, while Bea’s dad is out of town picking up some weird piece of hardware for some weird customer. They haven’t been doing much beside holding hands tonight, and Mae suddenly feels bad for asking.

“I’m sorry,” says Mae. “That was weird, wasn’t it? Sorry.”

Beatrice turns to her and smiles, opening her jaw a bit and snapping it shut. “You into that, you weirdo?”

Mae puts her hands over her face. “I said I was sorry.”

“No worries,” says Beatrice. “If you want to, you can. I won’t _bite_.”

 

Mae laughs sheepishly and puts her hand up to her girlfriend’s mouth, and Beatrice opens her jaws just enough for Mae to get in. She runs a few digits across Bea’s teeth, sharp and wet. They’re a dark grey instead of the usual alligator white, which Beatrice explained a while ago as some sort of genetic thing. Weird, but cool. Very cool.

“Done yeht?” Says Bea, muffled. Mae takes her hand away and kisses Bea on the mouth where it was.

“Yeah, I’m done.”

“Opinion?”

“Hot.”

 

Beatrice laughs incredulously, but Mae really means it. She kisses Bea's mouth again, and Bea returns the favor, and they sit like that on the couch for a while. Mae smooches her entire snout, up and down, until Beatrice pushes her away so she can catch her breath.

“...Hot,” says Mae. “Yeah, wow. You’re hot.”

 

“Don’t I know it,” Laughs Beatrice. She leans over, grabbing Mae by the waist, and hauls her onto her lap with a small effort. Mae giggles like an idiot and nuzzles back into Bea, kissing the side of her mouth again and dragging her lips across her black, sharp teeth. Beatrice slides her hands into Mae’s back pockets and pulls her closer with a contented sigh.

“You’re not too bad yourself, Mayday.”

Mae laughs and kisses her again, Bea meeting her in the middle. The show is still playing in the background, and Mae can almost keep track of what’s going on, almost. They’re investigating local residences that have access to asphalt, or asbestos, or something like that. Must’ve been something they’d found in the laboratory tests.

 

Beatrice slips her hands under Mae’s shirt and combs her claws through her soft, short fur. Mae, in trade, ducks her head and kisses Bea’s neck, opening her mouth slightly and letting her tongue slide across Bea’s smooth scales. Beatrice jumps, her hands freezing in place along Mae’s waist.

“...Bad?”

“No. Uh, good. Like, please do that again.”

Mae obliges, her tongue poking out again to lick at Beatrice’s neck. Beatrice takes in air, unsure exactly how to react, and lets it back out in a satisfied moan.

Mae pulls back, her face set in a smug grin. “Opinion?”

Bea’s eyes narrow. “Fuck off.”

“Rude,” replies Mae, putting her mouth back where it was. She sinks lower and lower, until she hits the neckline of Beatrice’s cheap mall-goth ankh print dress. She gives the skin between neck and shoulder a gentle bite, and Beatrice makes another sound.

“Mmmh… Goddammit, this is _real_ good.”

 

“Sick,” says Mae, leaving Bea’s neck to kiss her face instead. Bea’s hands are way past her waist, now-- they’re up against her ribs, fiddling with the edge of her sports bra under her shirt. Beatrice hooks her thumbs under the bra and pulls it up over Mae’s small breasts, gently cupping them in her hands. She looks up and meets Mae's eyes, smiling softly.

 

“Nice tits.”

“Thanks.”

 

Bea moves her hands back down Mae’s torso, grabbing at the hem of her shirt. “So, uh... I guess we’re doing this, then?”

Mae pulls away from Bea’s face, sitting back on her lap. She looks cute like this, a little roughed up from the kissing, her nipples poking through her thin T-shirt. “Sure. Why not? Your dad's not here. And, like, it doesn't have to be a big deal."

"A big deal?"

"Yeah, you know. Virginity’s just a concept. Besides, we’re both girls, so it might not even count in the eyes of the lord anyway.”

 

Beatrice snickers. “Holy shit, I forgot you were a virgin.”

Mae turns red. “Well, it's not that important.”

Beatrice puts her hands on Mae’s thighs. “No, it’s really not. You probably know more than I do, honestly. Since you watch, you know…”

“The Porns?”

“Yeah. The Porns.”

 

Beatrice pauses, and then nuzzles her snout back up against Mae’s cheek. “This sounds sappy as hell, Mae, but I think it would be cool to be your… first.”

“Aw, Bea, that’s not sappy at all. That’s super sweet and cute.”

 

Beatrice grabs her t-shirt and slides it up, baring her belly and exposed breasts. Mae’s breath hitches. “And hot. It’s also super hot.”

 

Bea’s dress is a little harder to remove, since it’s a dress, but once it’s off then it’s off. Mae doesn’t bother unlacing her chunky black combat boots (they’re also kind of hot???) and resumes her position across Beatrice’s lap. She looks so ethereal in the glow of the crime procedural-- Beatrice in a lacy black bra and underwear, and Mae in pants, socks, and not much else.

 

“Alright, what now?” says Beatrice, only half-jokingly. Mae smirks and kisses Bea again, putting her hands on her shoulders and running them across her scales.

“Hell if I know. There’s no real rhyme or reason, I don’t think. You just gotta enjoy yourself.”

Mae runs her hands up and down Bea’s smooth back and finds the clasp of her (very goth) bra. She fiddles with it for a bit before it pops loose, and Beatrice lets the garment fall away from her. Her tits are cute-- small, perky, kinda pointy. They’re very _Bea_ , and Mae gives them her attention immediately. They’re both about a handful, and she tries to force herself not to just grab them both and jiggle them around to her heart’s content. Instead, she rubs at the sensitive spots at the apex of each as she mouths away at Bea’s collarbone, where her bra straps used to be.

 

“Fuck, Mae, you actually _do_ know what you’re doing.”

Mae pinches one of Bea’s nipples, making her flinch. “I assure you I do not.”

Mae pushes Beatrice to the mattress, moving down her body to lick at her breasts and stomach. Her scales are so smooth-- she’s seen porns with gators, sure, but she’d only done sex stuff with, well, herself. And Bea’s way different than her, even aside from the fur. She’s lanky and graceful and _sharp_ \-- she’s different in a way that’s exciting and unique. It makes her heart go crazy. It makes all of her go crazy. She kisses Bea’s thighs, eliciting soft noises of pleasure, and rubs her nose against the black fabric of Bea’s underwear. She’s wet.

 

Before she can do anything about it, though, Beatrice sits up suddenly. “Hold on, no. This is your first time, not mine. We gotta make it special for you.”

Mae sits up as well. “I don’t think that’s… necessarily how it works.”

Bea kisses her and grabs her by the shoulders. “Well, it’s what I want to do.”

Mae lets herself get flipped over. Beatrice kneels over her, mouth full of sharp teeth in her face. “Okay, well, I won’t complain.”

 

Beatrice runs her jaw along Mae’s neck, putting her hands on her stomach and running them up towards her breasts, tweaking Mae’s nipples between her claws. This time it’s Mae’s turn to make weird noises-- Bea’s claws feel fantastic against her skin, and she groans and bucks her hips without even meaning to. Beatrice smiles and rakes her hands back down through Mae’s fur, stopping at her jeans.

 

“Let’s get these off, huh?”

 

Mae nods desperately. Beatrice undoes the button and slides them down Mae’s thighs, revealing a pair of boyish plaid-print boxers. Bea’s never seen anything cuter in her goddamn life. Bea leans on her elbow and toys with the elastic waistband. Mae flinches when she lets it snap back onto her skin, and Bea looks up at her with a teasing, sharp smile. Mae reaches up to her mouth, running a finger along her black teeth again. Beatrice gets into it this time-- she opens her maw enough for Mae to get a grip on her lower jaw, one hand on each side, her teeth pressing into Mae's fingers. Beatrice plays with her through her boxers, and Mae moans.

 

“Bea, this is so hot. You’re so… you’re so hot.”

“I’m gohnna stahrt droolingh soon.”

Mae doesn't really want to give up Bea's jaw, but Beatrice hits a nice spot and Mae bucks again, letting go. “Sorry, dude, I just… Teeth.”

 

Beatrice licks her lips and rests her head on Mae’s stomach. “Alright then. Teeth.”

 

With a grin, she shoves Mae's boxers down her thighs and past her ankles, leaving her in (very punk) black-and-red socks and nothing else. She takes a moment to appreciate the sight of her brand new girlfriend, dripping wet and breathing hard, laying prone under the shadow of the almighty Bea. Or something.

Beatrice leans down, pushing Mae’s knees apart, and opens her mouth so wide that Mae can see clear to the back of her throat. Her lower jaw wedges its way under her ass, and Mae’s eyes go wide. Beatrice clamps her jaws around Mae’s pelvis, and Mae moans with a mix of pleasure and pain that she’s never felt before and absolutely fucking loves.

 

“B-beatrice. Holy shit.”

“Teefh,” replies Beatrice. Her tongue snakes forward and prods at Mae-- gently at first, but firmer and more confident after a bit. Mae is making all kinds of weird noises, the kind that make Bea glad that her dad isn’t home. She keeps repeating one word over and over.

 

“Bea, Bea, Bea…”

 

If there’s anything Beatrice is a sucker for, it’s egotism. She bears down a little harder as she drags her tongue roughly against Mae’s clit. She moans in delight.

 

“Bea, Jesus Christ, I love this. I love you.”

 

Bea releases Mae from her position in between her jaws. There’s bruises where her teeth were. She hopes Mae doesn’t mind. She nuzzles back against Mae’s tits, her hand picking up where her mouth left off, and Mae sighs at her touch. “Ah, Bea, I'm...! I’m not fucking kidding, I-- ah! I really do.”

 

“I know, I know. Love you, too. You enjoying yourself?”

 

Mae nods in response as Bea slips a claw into her, moving in and out. It’s the best thing she’s felt yet. She wants more. Beatrice shoves another in, and Mae is enthralled by the sensation. Two of Beatrice’s claws, pumping in and out of her-- and Beatrice's jaws, covering her breasts in bite marks. Mae closes her eyes and lets herself enjoy it. She really does fucking enjoy it. She moves her hips along with Bea’s motions, Bea’s thumb rubbing at her clit. Every breath she takes is hitched and heavy, and Beatrice revels in it.

 

“Fuck, Beatrice, I think I’m… I’m gonna…”

 

The ecstatic sensations build up to a plateau and she experiences _something,_ a climax, contracting around Bea’s digits in one final motion.

 

“...Fuuuuuck.”

 

Beatrice sits up, licking her lips, reveling in the blissed-out look on Mae’s face. She gives Mae a few more strokes and pulls her claws out, dripping with come.

“Okay, well, that worked out pretty well.”

 

“No kidding. I, uh… thanks, Bea.”

 

Beatrice looks around for something to wipe her hand on and settles for Mae's boxers.

“My pleasure. Seriously.”

 

“I’ll return the favor, I swear. I just have to… savor this for a little while.”

 

Beatrice lays down beside the now-deflowered Mae Borowski, resting her hand on her stomach. “Take your time. I’m pretty new to all this stuff, too.”

 

Mae laughs, turning to face Bea. “So? Opinion?”

  
Bea lets her hand drift to Mae’s waist, and she pulls her a little closer. “...Hot.”


End file.
